Patent Document 1 discloses an exhaust gas recirculation apparatus configured to open a valve element of a butterfly valve from a fully-closed position and stop at a predetermined opening degree, thereby preventing sticking between a valve seat and a valve element due to deposits during non-energization of a rotary solenoid.